Fizzy Drinks
by the epic me8872
Summary: these three girls run in to the BTT and they have had a grudge agents them for "stocking" them and the girl keeps getting drinks spiled on her.


** Fizzy drinks**

A/N: my friend Hannah from my truth or dare fic really did have these things happen to her the drinks spilling on her and I just made a Hetalia version. These guys from are school always seem to show up so I made them the bad touch trio. I don't own Hetalia or Grate Wolf Lodge.

We could hear the music blaring as we got out of the car; we'd been going to the grate wolf lodge balloon drop for 6 years when we had been in second grade. We were now in seventh grade, are seconded year in middle school it was Hannah, Kelsey and me, along with Hannah's grandma who took us every year. We walked in the building

"Sara come on we need to find a place or there won't be any left" Hannah said to me as she dragged me though the crowd, with Kelsey trailing behind us we found a place behind a couch right under the balloons.

"This band is terrible" I told Hannah

"I know I wish they had open mic they suck and her voices is failing her" said Hannah

"yeah she's singing to loud and she needs to back away from the mic she's particle eating it" I said. "Just be happy there is a band guys seriously" said Kel in her sweet adorable voice of hers

"ok, I know but you know how much we love music" I said Hannah just huffed and turned the other way from us just as Hannah's grandma came up with the fake shots, (just sparkling juice) I took one and Hannah doesn't like them I loved them, Kel tried one and gave it to me which I happily took. I stared taking pics and videos to remember this awesome moment I took a pic of the big clock tower five minutes to go. Then I saw this group of three guys heading are way we'd seen them before from the last 2 years we'd been coming And they were in are Spanish class

"Oh why the hell are these three here" I grounded. They were the popular guys at our school. The most popular. Gilbert an albino, Francis a French exchange student that was now staying permanently, and Antonio a kid who moved here from Spain.

"Hannah I have a feeling that were being staked again look" I said nodding my head off in the direction of the three guys. In our school we were what you'd call lower class.

"Why the hell do they always fallow us?" Hannah growled under her berth

"Who?" Kelsey asked from where she sat on the floor where not sure why she was on the floor but she was.

"The guys from Spanish Kel" I told her

"Ohhhh them" she said standing up "yeah why do they fallow us?" She asked

"hell if I know" me and Hannah said at the same time.

"Long time no see" Gilbert said as they came up to us

"Yeah, hey guys" we said

"So you girls come here often" Francis asked

"What the hell kinda question is that?" I asked they took a step back they knew we were quite dangerous.

"Umm I don't know" Francis said a little scared

"Not very good you should know we come here a lot you stackers" I hissed. Antonio gasped

"We are not stackers well maybe Francis but-"

"I am not at stacker!" Francis yelled then they were fitting we took that moment to say

"Ladies ladies your both pretty" (a joke kids in my school say when there's arguments) they looked at us and scuffed and walked away we high five

"Were so awesome" I told them

"Time to start the count down!" the band yelled as they finished there last song then

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" The balloons in slow motion came down along with a bunch of confetti to the ground it was magical we made our way to the singer in the band to see of Hannah could sing. She is the best singer at our school and loved singing it was her life. The lady kept asking what number she wanted we didn't know the numbers so we were going back went…..

"Ahhh what the hell!" Hannah screamed as some drunken guy spilled cherry sham pain all over her left side he was trying to splash it on his wife but got on her instead of his wife.

"You idiot!" She screeched stomping on his foot and storming back to the car, us trailing her. The guys fallowing and going in to their car with Roma their grandpa driving he's always flirt with Hannah's grandma.

"There defiantly stackers there in the same hotel as us and are driving behind" I said looking out the window

"Yep" Hannah and Kelsey said when we got to the hotel we bolted to our room slamming the door shut.  
The next morning  
when we got up we made our way to the continental breakfast. On our way back we ran in to the guys. Literally. And Francis was holding a cup of 7up. It spilled on Hannah.

"You bastard this is my favorite shirt!" Hannah yelled punching him square in the face making him fall to the ground (Hannah plays softball) Antonio and Gilbert were terrified and ran back to their rooms Francis got back up

"No my beautiful face!" He screamed ran to the room and pounded on the door Antonio answered and pulled him in

"How many fucking things are going to spill on me!?" Yelled Hannah as she turned around and hitting her grandma marking coffee go flying

"Ohhhh! Danmit not again!" Hannah yelled we got back to the room and man was she pissed

"I'm going to ring their throats" I told Kelsey

"Oh! Oh! Can I help?" Kelsey asked right then Hannah came out of the room

"We will little one, just wait" Hannah said

"oh no you're not, go swimming or something" Hannah's grandma told us.

"Alright" we said in defeat we had else to do so we grabbed are suite and swam after that nothing else has been spilt on Hannah scents.

A/N hoped you guys liked it like I said this did really happen, just not with the bad touch trio it's not that I hate them they just fit the part and the band was bad I'm not kidding but it was cheep so whatever so please review say how good or bad it was and thanks for reading!


End file.
